1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage tray. In particular, this invention relates to a storage tray fixedly attached to the underside of a rigid tonneau cover so as to expose the contents therein when the tonneau cover is pivoted to an open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tonneau covers are becoming increasingly popular as an added option for pickup trucks. The tonneau cover overlies the cargo bed of the pickup truck to provide covered storage in the bed and also improve vehicle aerodynamics.
Pickup trucks are commonly used for storing and transporting items. With the addition of a tonneau cover, ease of access to cargo, especially small cargo, carried in the truck bed is more difficult. A storage compartment within easy access when the tonneau cover is opened enables small cargo to be placed within easy reach and is therefore desirable.
A tonneau cover assembly is adapted to be secured to a vehicle having a cargo bed and side walls. The tonneau cover assembly includes a panel that extends between two sides, a front edge and a back edge. The panel is movable between open and closed positions. A hinge mechanism includes first and second attachment brackets wherein the second attachment bracket is secured to the panel. A link mechanism extends between two ends wherein the first end is secured to the panel. A storage tray is secured to the first attachment bracket and the second link end. The storage tray is supported by the panel and moves relative to the panel when the panel moves.